


The Gods Go To High School

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite knocks over one of Hecate's potions while arguing with Hephaestus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods Go To High School

Aphrodite's Pov

"If you would stay out of my business then I'd - ah!" I tripped and knocked into a bookshelf. 

"Aphrodite no!"

Percy's Pov

"When does school end?" I groaned. "3:30, you know this, stop whining." Annabeth laughed slightly and punched my shoulder. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home..." I groaned. "I hate study hall." "Well too bad, you need it. You have an exam on Monday. Now study and stop whining." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I need to go pee," I whined, smirking. Annabeth rubbed her forehead. "Just go pee so you can study," She groaned. "Bathroom's locked. Can we go home now?" I whined. "Thalia," Annabeth groaned. Thalia shrugged. "What do you want me to do? Its your fault you're dating kelp head." She laughed. "Hey," I whined. "Annabeth," I groaned. "You know maybe we should study at Sally's place," Annabeth said, packing up her books. "Good idea." Thalia agreed. "Yay!" We walked out of the cafeteria.

"Percy!" 

I was body slammed into a hug.

"You're choking me," I gasped. The boy pulled away and laughed. When I saw him, I was looking at -

myself?

"Oh no," Annabeth sighed. 

"Aphrodite did it!" Everyone pointed at a girl with blond hair.

"Its not completely my fault, Hephaestus pushed me!" Aphrodite whined. She crossed her arms. Normally, Aphrodite wore a white gown. Now she wore white skinny jeans and a pink flowered crop top with tan sandals and her hair in a braided bun. "What did you do?" Thalia groaned. "Hephaestus pushed me into a bookshelf and I knocked over one of Hecate's potions," Aphrodite mumbled, looking down. 

"It wasn't done yet - it was designed to strengthen our powers, not turn us into teenagers!"


End file.
